Just Asking For It
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Matt gets home to find Mello tied up and, of course, the situation is taken advantage of. MattxMello


**Wow. I could have gotten this up like a month ago. I just kinda fail like that. Oh and the name...I just wanted to get it up already so I didn't have time for creativity. Plus I always thought Mello really was 'just asking for it'. ;D**

**Enjoy x3**

---------------

"Not enough...fucking..hands...," Matt mumbled, trying to retrieve his keys while holding four plastic bags full of groceries. Well, one was mostly cigarettes and rented video games, but an added nuisance none the less. The multiple bags fell to the ground with a muffled crash as he gave up.

Finally he removed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, gently kicking it open and picking back up the bags. He entered the apartment and flicked on the lights.

Matt half-expected Mello to call out his name, requesting assistance or just seeing if he had picked up chocolate, but all that was heard was the quiet ticking of a cheap clock on the wall.

"Mello?" he spoke evenly, glancing around the living room. Met with silence, he shrugged and dropped the bags on the couch, making his way over the bedroom door.

Opening it with one hand and removing a cigarette from his pocket with the other, he stepped into their small bedroom. His eyes down to click on a lighter, he failed to notice what the room contained until a stifled scream was heard. Looking up, he found his blonde boyfriend sitting on the floor, bound by his wrists to the four-poster bed and gagged with an off-white bandana.

The redhead raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Why are you...?" he laughed nervously and received a dark glare from Mello which implied he would explain when his mouth wasn't stuffed with cotton. Matt shrugged and ripped the gag from Mello's mouth.

"Those mafia bastards," he snapped immediately. "They drove me home, and fucking tied me up. I mean, sure I took their physical ability into question...but that doesn't give them the right."

"You're lucky they only tied you up."

"Whatever. Just untie me already."

Taking a long drag, Matt surveyed the bound body. His lips turned up slightly as an idea came to his mind. It wasn't often Mello was vulnerable like this.

Not taking advantage of it...well, that would be quite a shame.

"Hmm. I don't think so." He put out the short-lived cigarette and flicked it aside.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't think I'm going to untie you." A teasing glint came to his eyes.

"No shit, moron. That's not what I was asking and you know it."

Matt chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I'd be nicer to me, if I were you."

"Do you actually think you're going to leave me here? Because I'll get out of it someway. And when I do, you'll regret it."

"I never said I was going to leave you here."

The blonde narrowed his eyes for a second, contemplating what he was implying. Sudden realization came visibly to his eyes. "Ohh, no fucking way you hormonal bastard. I've been tied up to this bedpost for three hours. I'm in no mood for sex, and you shouldn't be either."

The gamer dropped to his knees for the purpose of being at Mello's eye level. "I think I can get you in the mood." He let a gloved finger trace the laces concealing a quite desirable part of his boyfriend. Despite the contact being restricted by two layers of material, it brought a quiet gasp to Mello's lips.

"God damn it, Matt," he hissed. "I'm starving here. Can't we just wait?"

Smiling slightly, Matt produced a chocolate bar from his vest pocket. "You could eat this. It always did turn me on when you ate chocolate." He slowly tore the foil wrapping.

"...How am I supposed to with my wrists tied?" Mello gave him a still annoyed, but somewhat persuaded look. It was his weakness after all.

And without warning, the dark chocolate was pressed to his lips, urging him to part them. As he did, Matt pushed the bar through his teeth to give him just enough to bite off. Mello obliged, unable to refuse his addiction, no matter how humiliating the conditions were.

The chocolate gradually disappeared until he was sucking on Matt's fingertips; mind temporarily clouded by the effects of his precious aphrodisiac. The redhead leaned in and ran his tongue over the smudges of chocolate on the corners of Mello's mouth. He didn't particularly like the taste of it, but somehow having Mello's skin mixed in with the flavor made it incredibly desirable.

"Are you in the mood yet?" he breathed lustily against the sensitive pulse on his neck. Mello shuddered, bringing a satisfied smirk to the gamer's lips. Matt crawled into his lap, heatedly initiating another kiss and enjoying the feel of being in control for once. It didn't matter that Mello easily pinned down his tongue and dominated the kiss. _He_ was tied up to a bedpost.

"Okay." Mello pulled his head away as his thoughts caught up with his lust. "You've succeeded in turning me on. Now untie me."

"Nah. I like it like this."

"You've had your fun. Untie me _now_."

"It's not very 'fun' when you won't cooperate, Mello," Matt pouted. "And I'm not untying you just yet."

"I'm not kidding around, Matt," he snarled, silently cursing his inability to punch. "You better do as I say, or else."

"Or else what?" Matt fought to control the crude scoff in his voice. "You're the one tied to a bedpost." Before the blonde could speak again, he grabbed the back of his head and held him still for another kiss. This time he didn't allow any dominance. He bit down on his lips, pulled at his hair, and forced his tongue into his mouth.

Noticing the struggling under him, he broke away, giving Mello a disappointed look. "I don't see why it matters if I'm in control for once."

The calmness of his voice irritated Mello to no end, who devised a plot almost instantly. "If you're enjoying being fake like this, go ahead. Have fun. There's no way you'd be 'in control' if I wasn't tied up." He gave the redhead a mocking smile, certain he would take it as a challenge.

"Are you saying I couldn't top you if we were even?" Matt backed up off his lap and tilted his head. Mello grinned internally. It was just as he had planned.

Giving a delicate nod, he made an 'mhm' sound. There was no reason to bother explaining his reasoning on this. Matt had always been his bitch...why should he think any differently now?

"We'll see about that." Matt's voice sounded fiery with anticipation. Mello merely gave him a careless half-smile, trying to hide the fact that he had just led the gamer on effortlessly.

At least, until he was free. Then he'd gloat about it as much as he wanted while holding that cocky bastard down. Possibly with some bondage gear.

Matt opened the drawers on the bedroom side table and searched through it. He eventually pulled out a small pocket knife and tore through the binds easily, liberating the devious blonde.

"Anyone ever tell you how fucking predictable you are?" Mello smirked viciously, grabbing the redhead's collar and standing up, forcing him to do so as well. Matt's eyes were wide in surprise, completely taken off-guard by the blonde's split-second movements. He didn't have a chance to resist as Mello bent his body backwards out on the bed. Blue orbs pierced into his green ones with a vehement glare.

"Next time I tell you to do something, you're going to _do it_, without all the shit you've been giving me." He placed a penalizing bite at Matt's neck. "In fact, you're lucky you're such a _hot _son of a bitch, otherwise this retaliation would be much less enjoyable for you."

The gamer's suggestive gaze was replaced with a angry, almost detesting glower. Matt had snapped.

"You...you fucking_ manipulative bastard_!" Matt seized his shoulders, pushing Mello's body off his own and slamming him against the dresser. "You can't handle me poundingyour ass for just _one_ night?" He shook his head in fake amusement, laughing darkly. "Just for that...maybe I'll make it _every _night. Would you like that?"

He didn't bother for an answer, pressing their lips together for a bruising kiss. "This could have been so much easier for you, Mello. You could have taken it like a good little uke, just this once. I would have been gentle." He moved down to his neck, leaving a trail of hot bites. "But not anymore. I'm going to show you what it's like to be at the receiving end, whether you fucking like it or not."

The blonde was frozen by the venomous actions and words, tensing his body almost defensively. He'd never seen Matt like this. It took a lot to piss him off. "Ah...Matt?" His voice went somewhat shaky as he squirmed under the redhead's ministrations.

Matt flicked his tongue out to soothe the bright red marks left on the previously flawless skin, ignoring Mello. If he listened to the one he had fallen so deeply in love with, his facade would be crushed. "It's not like you're a virgin," he said unsympathetically. Mello could take it. He'd given Matt turns before, although without letting him have any ascendence over the situation at all.

He fell silent after this, except for sighing in defeat when Matt unzipped his leather vest and raked his fingers down the expanse of his scarred, exposed chest. Leaning in, Matt took a nipple into his mouth and bit down softly. He swirled his tongue down Mello's stomach, tasting every inch of the one he had wished for so long to claim like this.

Continuing his journey downwards, he delved into Mello's navel for a brief second, bringing a strange, stifled sound from above. A glance upwards proved the blonde was biting down on his knuckles to keep from expressing his pleasure, which annoyed Matt immensely.

"Don't hold back," he ordered, managing to look superior even from where he crouched. "I _want_ to hear you."

Mello reluctantly took the hand out of his mouth. It was disgustingly chagrining to feel so submissive to the one he had always had power over. Why didn't he just kick him? It wasn't like he couldn't move in the position they were in. In fact, he could easily escape.

But somewhere inside him just knew that trying to resist would only piss him off more. Giving Matt a chance just this once would pay off in the long run. And besides...it was fun to mix things up once in awhile.

The redhead looked back down and took one of the laces on Mello's leather pants between his fingers. With just one tug, they unraveled quite quickly, surprising him. The corset of strings appeared to be very complicated.

Then again, Mello probably liked easier access.

Smiling at this thought, Matt pulled the leather off, with help from Mello twisting his lower half sultrily. As he did so, the sensual sway to his hips had Matt clenching his fists in anticipation around the leather. He tossed them aside before giving the erection in front of him an experimental lick, clearing it's head of pre-cum. The soft moan this action produced fueled Matt to take the entire length in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Mello grabbed at the red hair below him. Quiet gasps emitted from his throat, the sounds urging Matt on further.

"_Matt_!" Mello exclaimed breathlessly, tightening his grip and thrusting once into the hot orifice. Matt figured that once someone as stoic Mello couldn't stay composed, it was time to stop. He held firmly onto the blonde's hips to keep him still, before backing away despite the incoherent moans of disapproval from above.

Pleased with his work, Matt appraised the now nearly pulsating arousal and wiped his mouth off on a striped sleeve before standing up. Mello gave him a pained glance, visibly wanting to beg for more but still to vain to stoop as low as actually doing so.

The fact that he was completely stripped, and Matt hadn't done so much as take off a glove, bothered him as well. He timidly held a hand up to Matt's chest to unzip his vest, unsure of how he would react.

Fortunately the redhead seemed pleased with him taking the initiative. Mello supposed old habits died hard. He pulled up on the shirt and removed it along with the vest, the gamer stroking his erection teasingly as he did. It was nearly a blessing when he escaped to drop to his knees and deduct the jeans.

While standing back up, Mello accidently brushed against Matt's own arousal. It brought such a fervent gasp above him that he couldn't help himself. Instinctively, he stuck his tongue out to ghost against it once more, desiring the same reaction.

"I never...said you could...do that," Matt panted in opposition, yet the slight twitch of his hips suggested otherwise. The blonde paid no attention to his meaningless allegation, instead wrapping his lips around the head of Matt's cock and sliding up it slowly. Instantly the redhead was turned helpless again, jerking forward and crying out in pleasure. Mello smiled around the organ at his reaction, eagerly sucking and holding his waist for stability.

Suddenly the gamer stepped away, erection slipping from the talented mouth and sending one last burst of delicious friction into his stirring lower stomach. He pulled Mello to his feet and spun him around, shoving him onto the bed.

Feeling his back hit the mattress, Mello leaned on his elbows, watching as Matt crawled up onto his lap and straddled him. In the position, he was completely constricted, only able to twist his body in an attempt to keep Matt's knee from digging into his hip. Though the little movement he did manage only excited the redhead further.

Grinding their throbbing erections together, Matt leaned in to his ear and breathed hotly, "Mihael...I'm going to fuck you until you can barely speak."

The sadistically sexy words, paired with the use of his real name, sent anticipating shivers down Mello's spine. Three fingers traced his lips and parted them. He avidly spread his teeth to allow them in. Head bobbing slightly, he licked and sucked on the appendages.

When satisfied with the make-shift lubrication, Matt removed them slowly, a string of saliva connecting Mello's lower lip to his index finger. The sight was so incredibly_ un_-Mello like, it brought an involuntary smile to his face.

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Horny much, Matt?" Mello smirked, though obeyed the order without complaint.

"Like you can talk." Matt rubbed the head of his erection. The jerk of hips this action produced proved his point well.

"Bastard...just get on with it."

The gamer wordlessly took the offer, placing all three of his fingers at the blonde's entrance and forcing them in. Spreading the wet digits, he stretched out the area. Mello exhaled sharply in discomfort. They probed deeper until he could barely stand it, fingernails scratching against his hot, inner walls.

He was just about to beg for mercy, when they slipped out. A short-lived sigh of relief fell from his lips, before those same fingernails were holding firmly at his hips, letting Matt position himself. The head of his erection nudged against Mello's entrance, fitting snugly along the ring of muscles. Slowly, he directed his hips forward, pushing in to the tight heat.

The mind-numbing, compressed feeling seemed tighter by the second as the muscles tensed instinctively, squeezing around him. He considered reminding Mello's most likely shot mind-state that doing so only made it hurt more, but it was impossible to be so selfless at that moment. If anything, he would have asked the blonde to tense more_. God, _it took all his willpower to not slam hard into that hot orifice...

"Does it hurt, Mello?"

"A-ah...no," he gasped out, fisting the sheets in an attempt to make the claim true. It'd been weeks since he was at that receiving end, and then he'd had the ability to make Matt go as slow (or fast) as he pleased. Now it was just him being impaled mercilessly by his former uke, and he had no intention of letting him know how loathsomely painful it was.

Matt, although relishing in the rare moment of control, couldn't bring himself to purposely hurt his dear Mello.

"Are you sure?" he had to ask.

"What._.oh god_..happened to not being gentle?"

"I-I just don't want to hurt you..."

"This is why you should be on the bottom."

"Fine. You want it to hurt?" Matt pulled himself out completely and repositioned. "Cause I can_ make_ it hurt." He slammed back in once, forcibly dragging his fingernails down the blonde's back. An involuntary scream was ripped from Mello's throat.

"I'll show you who should fucking be on bottom," he hissed, tugging up on golden hair and continuing to thrust.

Mello was panting in disbelief, trying to free from the gamer's grip. On the other hand though, he was incredibly proud of the redhead. He must of learned this behavior somewhere. And it wasn't like he'd been with anyone else besides Mello. Where else would he pick up on the habit of being such a sadistic bastard in bed?

With a sudden, particularly deep thrust, the agony was mixed with immediate mind-numbing pleasure. A low husky groan came from him as Matt began to pound repeatedly against his prostate.

"Fuck, Matt.._harder_!"

"Beg."

"...What the hell?"

"I said '_beg_', moron."

"I know what you said!" Mello found himself blushing fiercely. "But why the hell should I? You want this as bad as I do."

"Because not only can I fuck you through the mattress..." The gamer brushed his fingers across the head of Mello's throbbing erection. "I can do_ this_." He firmly grasped it.

"Y-You bastard.."

"Hmm. Or I could just leave."

"There's no fucking way I'm going to beg you Matt." Despite the determined words, his voice was choppy and breathless.

"Oh, I think you might." Matt gave the organ a teasing pump.

"_God, you mother-fucker_...please!"

A long pause followed, much to Mello's dismay. He impatiently groaned, twitching to push backwards and impale himself further. Just when he thought the redhead had been paralyzed or something, his face practically slammed into the headboard with impact.

"Oh..._Mello_..," Matt groaned, tossing his head back in pleasure. It was improbable hot, raw tightness; just sheathing and removing himself in frantic thrusts. And the _sounds _his golden haired angel made were beyond satisfying. Loud, destitute moans followed by breathless gasps broke any silent moment. Although the squeaking of the cheap bed and the banging of the headboard against the wall would of anyway.

"M-Matt! I..fucking...love you!" he screamed. Clenching a fist around the headboard, his mind fogged with ecstasy. He was so, _so _god damn close.

"...What? Really?" Matt's eyes widened in pleasant disbelief. Before the blonde could clarify; he slammed in once more, sending him over the edge.

With a practically inaudible pant of the word 'yes', his body went limp as it rolled through the multiple waves of pleasure.

Matt tightened his grip on Mello's hair as he rode his equally mind-shattering orgasm. "I love you too, Mello," he managed to whisper.

"Nngh, get off me." Mello twisted his body away and collapsed in exertion next to the redhead.

Matt chuckled briefly, rolling off his stomach to lay on his back. "It's funny, y'know Mells?" Matt began after they'd caught their breath. "I don't think you've ever said that during sex. And I'd expect it least this time."

"...Well being on the bottom is different. You sure as hell don't hesitate to say it every fucking time. For some reason I felt like it I didn't say it...you wouldn't be pleased, or something."

"I think you should just say it when you mean it."

"But I did...mean it. Just now. It wasn't only a formality." Mello propped his head up on his hand. "I love you, Mail. Even if you went completely demented and stole my position."

He laughed at this. "You should piss me off more often, Mells."

"Actually, this has motivated me to do the opposite."

"Aww, c'mon. You're telling me you didn't have fun? I think I'm pretty good at this."

"It was a nice change of pace...I suppose."

"Ohhhh. You're just sad cause I totally dominated your ass."

"Am not! And it wasn't fair anyway. You took me by surprise."

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to do it once more?"

"Is that all you think about?"

Matt pressed his lips to the hollow of Mello's neck. "Mhm. Now shut up so I can 'take you by surprise' again."


End file.
